


The Land Boy

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Ponyo Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Beaches, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Kid Keith (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), Kings & Queens, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Male Friendship, Merpeople, Ocean, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Prompt Fic, Royalty, Running Away, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 11 (June 11): Ocean(Ponyo AU) A young prince of the ocean disobeys his guardian's wishes, and travels up to the surface--only to come face to face with a human child.Oneshot/drabble





	The Land Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: ocean

Lance loved Coran. Yes, Coran's mustache was a bit rough sometimes, but it wasn't like he meant it to be! His eyes were kind; he always had a gentle word for Lance. They weren't blood related, at least Lance didn't think so, but still they were family. 

The ocean was safe, Coran told him. The ocean was a wild place full of adventure, and it was vast. There was never a need to go up to the surface. Lance was young though; and if you told a kid not to do something without saying why, then it'd just make them even more curious. 

Lance didn't mean to get in trouble. Like he said before--he loved Coran. But...he couldn't help himself! So while the rest of the kingdom was asleep, he went. He went to see the forbidden surface. 

The sky was light, and the air was crisp. More than he was used to. Land was somewhere; he just had to start swimming, right? 

So that's just what he did. 

It didn't take Lance that long. He might've been small but he was a strong swimmer after all. There was sand, and tufts of what must've been land grass. It was all very strange. 

In the distance on the sand was a boy. The boy was small like Lance, though his skin was pale, like Coran's instead of Lance's own olive. His hair was long, and it hung around his face. He had a bucket. 

Curiousity won in its battle with cautiousness. If Coran was here he'd be scolded for sure--but he wasn't! So slowly, Lance swam over. 

The boy didn't notice him right away, but when he did, he stumbled backwards in surprise. Lance hoped it was surprise and not fear. He wasn't scary, was he...? 

But slowly, the boy's eyes softened a bit more. Lance took in more about him; his clothes were too big in some places, too small in others. Where was his Coran, the person who took care of him? Why was he here all alone? 

Lance looked into the boy's eyes. They were dark and almond-shaped. They were nice. And just like that Lance decided he liked this strange land boy. 


End file.
